1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motorized lift. Specifically, the invention is a compound lift capable of extending a low-profile television from and retracting a low-profile television into a storage cabinet so as to provide volume efficient storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television design trends are now focused on low-profile devices including but not limited to plasma screens and LCD panels. Low-profile televisions maximize viewing area and minimize unit depth. However, designs are inherently less decorative, less stable, and heavier than conventional televisions.
Aesthetic and stability deficiencies of low-profile televisions are addressed by housing the television within a cabinet. In such applications, the low-profile television is extended from and retracted into the cabinet via a lift.
While lifts are known within the art, the height of such devices greatly exceeds that of the low-profile television. As such, cabinet dimensions are dictated by the lift envelope rather than by the size of the television thereby favoring volumetrically inefficient designs. Larger cabinets are less desirous in residential settings due to floor space constraints. Furthermore, such cabinets place the television at a height that is less than optimal for viewing conditions within residential settings.
What is currently required is a lift device that is compact and provides for the compact storage of a low-profile television.
What is required is a lift device capable of extending a low-profile television to a height conducive to residential applications.